familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of West Point Cadets 1827
Listing of graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point for 1827. * See also Index / Prior Year / Next Year Class of 1827 470 Ebenezer S. Sibley: Artilleryman and engineer, with two tours of duty in the Second Seminole War, and fought in the Mexican War; in the War between the States, held a staff position at Washington, after which he was in civilian life a mining executive. 471 John Childe: Eight years in the Artillery, then twenty years as a civilian railroad engineer. 472 William Maynadier: Forty-some years in Artillery and Ordnance; for many years he was second in command of the Ordnance Bureau. 473 James A. J. Bradford: Thirty-four years in the U. S. Army, about twenty of them in command of the North Carolina Arsenal; in the War between the States, continued to command it on behalf of the Confederacy. 474 Lucien J. Bibb: Artilleryman; four years after graduating, died at Bellona Arsenal. 475 Napoleon B. Buford: Eight years in the Artillery; a civilian engineer, business executive, and banker until the War between the States, when he fought successfully for the Union in Kentucky and in the Mississippi campaigns. 476 Edwin Schenck: Resigned after a year; civil engineer, then principal of a girl's school. 477 Leonidas Polk: Resigned immediately; Episcopalian clergyman and bishop of New Orleans; in the War between the States, fought for the Confederacy and was killed in battle. 478 Essex Sterrett: Resigned within the year, taught school in Arkansas, and died young. 479 George Fetterman: Nearly nine years in the Artillery, most of it in Atlantic garrisons; a civil engineer in Pennsylvania but died fairly young. 480 William E. Aisquith: On‑again, off‑again Army career interrupted by dismissals and alcohol: the Second Seminole War, garrisons in the Cold War with British Canada, the Mexican War as a sergeant, and finally, a civilian clerk. 481 Thomas Worthington: Resigned after a year and was an Ohio farmer — joining the Volunteers, however, for the Mexican War and in defense of the Union in the War between the States. 482 Gabriel J. Rains: Thirty-four years in the Army, mostly on the western frontier and in the Pacific Northwest; fought in the Second Seminole War and the Mexican War; and for the Confederacy in the War between the States. 483 John G. Furman: Posted to the western frontier; died three years after graduating. 484 William B. Magruder: Resigned immediately; a civilian farmer, railroad engineer, and educator. 485 Thomas B. W. Stockton: Nine years, mostly as a quartermaster, before resigning; a civilian engineer who rejoined the Union Army briefly for the Mexican War and the War between the States. 486 Alexander S. Hooe: Eighteen years on the western frontier, then fought in the Mexican War, lost an arm, and died the following year. 487 William Flanigan: Resigned within the year; an attorney and public servant in Kentucky. 488 George H. Prentiss: Resigned immediately; died five years later. 489 David Perkins: Twelve years on the western frontier; as a civilian, was a merchant or maybe a sutler in Tampico during the Mexican War. 490 Samuel Hitchcock: Resigned immediately; shadowy civilian career as an Alabama lawyer and a Michigan engineer, and died at sea. 491Alexander Center: Nine years in the Army, about evenly split between frontier duty in the Old Northwest, and surveying; a long civilian career as an engineer, manufacturer, and railroad and transportation executive. 492 Philip St. George Cooke (1809-1895): His forty-six years in the Army were spent mostly in the Dragoons on the western frontier, fighting various Indian tribes; commanded the Mormon Battalion in California, and a general over cavalry for the Union in the War between the States. The civil war bitterly divided this Virginia family, as his son and son in law, also West Point Graduates, were famous generals in the Confederate forces. 493 Thomas S. Trask: Posted to the western frontier, and died a year after graduating. 494 Abner R. Hetzel: Most of his twenty years in the Army were as a quartermaster. 495 Joseph H. La Motte: Spent most of his 29‑year Infantry career on the western frontier, although with two tours of duty in the Second Seminole War, and fought in the Mexican War; a long civilian retirement as a Missouri farmer. 496 Edgar M. Lacey: Nearly twelve years on the frontier, almost all of it in Wisconsin, where he died. 497 Levin Gale: On frontier duty in the West, where he served in the Black Hawk War; died in Illinois five years after graduating. 498 Isaac P. Simonton: Almost all his nearly fifteen years in the Army were spent on the western frontier, half of it "subsisting Indians". 499 Jefferson Van Horne: Thirty years on the western frontier, a quarter of it "subsisting Indians"; with two breaks — to fight in the Second Seminole War and the Mexican War. 500 Washington Hood: Thirteen years of engineering and surveying, much of it on the frontier, with a brief break as a civilian engineer in Cuba. 501 Isaac Lynde: Thirty-some years on the western frontier and service in the Mexican War, but at the outbreak of the War between the States, abandoned his fort, surrendering it to an inferior Confederate force. 502 Nathaniel J. Eaton: Nine years on the frontier, mostly in Illinois; dropped for financial irregularities, he went on to a civilian career as a steamboat master and as a mid-level bureaucrat at St. Louis. 503 Stephen M. Westmore: Eighteen years in the Infantry, mostly on the western frontier and in New Orleans, where he continued as a civilian State official. 504 Jonathan K. Greenough: Nine years in the Infantry on the western frontier; farmer and merchant in Illinois. 505 William S. Stilwell: Resigned after five years in the U. S. Infantry; not long after, joined the Artillery of the Republic of Texas, fought in the Battle of San Jacinto, and died the next year at thirty. 506 Abraham Van Buren: The son of the President; his eighteen years in the Army were as an aide-de‑camp to high-ranking generals, and as a paymaster. 507 Nelson N. Clark: Five years on the western frontier, then in Louisiana where he died. References * Collum's 1827 West Point Roster George W. Cullum's Biographical Register of the Officers and Graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, since its establishment in 1802. Cullum's Register is an index to all the graduates of the Military Academy at West Point, in sequential order, class by class, and within each class, in the final order of merit they achieved as cadets — or at least from 1818 to 1978, when the Register dropped the order of merit. The Register was first conceived by Gen. George Washington Cullum (Class of 1833, ranking 3d in his Class; Superintendent of the Academy in 1864‑1866; his own Cullum number is 709). He started with a sort of draft version in 1850, then published it in its final form in a third edition. Category:Alumni of the United States Military Academy